Briar
Level 5 �� Exp to next level: 500 Inventory On hand Back pack 10 Slots * Book * of the Dragon' Pendant * Coin x 14 * Halberd * Ruby x 2 * Chest Piece * Ore * [ * [ * [ At Home * Fangs x2 * Rattle * Pose-able Figure * Tail * Treat * Re-roll Token Skills Combat Skills Bite Lvl 13 * Your bite is poisonous, dealing immediate damage and poisoning foes. Attack Lvl 9 * Apply your Injection directly to an enemy's heart. * This causes the poison to do significantly more damage over time. Constrict Lvl 11 * Bind an enemy, dealing damage and restricting their movements. Bomb Lvl 8 * Dive into an enemy dealing damage based on your height and proportional recoil damage to yourself. * Can now be chained into Injection or Constrict in exchange for an increase in recoil damage. Gaze ''Lvl 11 * Attempts to make someone come around to your way of thinking. * Target must look directly into your eyes to activate. '''Art Magic' Paint Tail Lvl 25 * You have the ability to dye objects different colors with your tail tip. * This change is permanent unless the object is recolored or a strong disenchantment is cast on it. Color * Extension of Paint Tail * Color living entities different colors! * This skill can be freely used on non-sentient beings. Sentient beings, however require their consent. * Changes last for 24 hours. Tattoo Lvl 15 * Leave permanent markings on people's skin. * At level 8 they can glow or change colors. * (There may be more effects at higher levels...) Copy Lvl 16 * Copy any image scanned on to any surface. Buff Lvl 14 * Change the color and patterning of allies to give them buffs! * Buffs last 24 hours and are dependent on the color used. * Maximum buffs available per day is 1/2 * Skill Lvl + 1 (rounded down) * Limit does not apply to caster. * #Known Color Magic Effects Manipulation ''Lvl 8 * Allows long range use of Art Magic skills. * Takes concentration, as such, it may fail. ''Debuff Lvl 10 * Change the color and patterning of enemies to give them debuffs. * Lasts until end of battle. Mimics Art Lvl 6 * Transform drawings into real objects! * Objects disappear after (Lvl) minutes. Miscellaneous Language * You have a full understanding of the language of monsters. Flight Lvl 21 * The ability to fly through the air. Rest Lvl 19 * Restore HP as you are resting. * If attacked during this state take critical damage and become confused. * (Alternate robotic version of Rest) Scan Lvl 13 * Reveal information (skills, items, weakness, etc.) about targeted entity. * More information revealed at higher levels. Communion Lvl Max * Allows communication with any gods you follow. * Following: The God of Colors Drawing ''Lvl 8 * Your ability to create drawings! '''Known Color Magic Effects' Buff is given in the form: ``` PlayerName has gained the BuffName color buff for 24 hours! BuffDescription ``` Elemental Ice Blue * +5% Ice Damage * +10% Ice Resist Fire Red/Orange * +5% Fire Damage * +10% Fire Resist Lightning Yellow * +5% Electric Damage * +10% Electric Resist Sky Blue * +5% Wind Damage * +10% Wind Resist Damage Boosting Blood Red * +5% Damage Black With Yellow Belly * +15% Damage while the current weather is stormy Tribal War Paint * +5-50% Damage * +5-50% Damage Taken * (Values are always equal. Based on amount of war paint) Scars * +5-49% Damage * -10-98% Max Health * (Each +1% of damage gives -2% max health) Stats Racing Stripes * +5% Speed Muscles * +5% Strength Glowing Symbols * +5% Magic Plate Armor * +30% Armor * -5% Speed Others Black * +10% Bonus to Stealth Camouflage * +25% Bonus to Stealth * Only active in appropriately colored areas Large Red/Green Crosses * +10% Health Regeneration Gold * +10% Gold Drop Four Leaf Clovers * 15% (+ 10% Bonus) Enemy Drops * Excludes gold * Bonus 10% from becoming Warren's tattoo Special Rainbow * Become giddy and happy * Treat others colored rainbow as best friends Splatter Gives five of these randomly: * + Extremely Attractive * + Nearly Invisible * +10% Strength * +10% Magic * +10% Speed * -5% Strength * -5% Magic * -5% Speed * + Drunk * + Mute * + Deaf * + Blind Color Debuff Effects Weights * +25% Weight * -25% Speed Wounds * -25% Strength Zipper Mouth * Inflict Silence Neck Gash * +25% Damage Taken Forms Current Rainbow Snake After a certain two headed dragon's attempt to cure the robot-serpent's mind via another fairy potion, Briar has partially recovered! ...after a bit of a freak out where it became a living embodiment of color. The only physical change that has happened to it is that its body has become entirely rainbow colored. While its memories seem to have recovered fully from robotization it has developed another problem from this incident: the loss of its name. It seems that it can't properly associate itself with the name 'Briar' anymore. Instead it has taken on the name it used during its rampage: Colors. Past Human Briar was a pale human of 5'5 with dark, almost black hair. His real name is Patrick Chambers. He got his online handle, Briar, from a previous nickname: Patch (coming from ''Patrick 'Chambers). Note: this name is not based on the OOC player's! Starting Form: Serpent Briar is a winged snake (similar to a Quetzalcoatl) roughly 8 feet long and about the size of an anaconda. He has dark green scales with dark purple running along his back. His wings are feathered and bright white with a span of roughly 5 feet. His last half foot of tail is rainbow colored: each scale an entirely different color. Scout Serpent After visiting the Magitek Factory Briar became a Construct! His Its body has become metallic and it is filled with wires and circuits. Its wings have become propeller wings as well. Its signature rainbow tail has disappeared during this transformation, becoming dark green and purple like the rest of him. ...it seems the colors have been returning to it though... Its mind was also effected in the change; Briar now believing it has always been a robot. It has no memories of its original world, believing itself to have been built in the Magitek Factory and sent on a mission to scout Convergence. '''Transformations Human > Serpent Written by Amber Serpent > Naga (via Rare Candy item) Written by Drake [TF: Magitek Scout Serpent|[Winged Serpent > Scout Serpent]] Written by Amber [TF: Naga of Rainbow Wings|[Magitek Rainbow Serpent > of Rainbow Wings]] by Amber Category:Characters